Motoqueiro Fantasma
| Equipes1 = Liga de Assassinato do Motoqueiro Fantasma; Ghost Rider Assassination League (Earth-616) from Ghost Riders Heaven's on Fire Vol 1 2 001.jpg | Equipes2 = Motoqueiros Fantasmas (Segunda Guerra Mundial); Ghost Riders (WWII) (Earth-616) from Ghost Rider Vol 6 33 0001.jpg | Equipes3 = Motoqueiros Fantasmas; Ghost Riders (Earth-2301) from Marvel Mangaverse Ghost Riders Vol 1 1 0001.jpg | Equipes4 = Motoqueiros Fantasmas; Ares and the Ghost Riders (Earth-12041) in Marvel's Avengers Assemble Season 4 24.png | Equipes5 = Motoqueiros Fantasmas do Amanhã; Ghost Riders (Earth-95633) from Ghost Rider Vol 6 33 0001.jpg | Equipes6 = Motoqueiros Fantasmas; Ghost Riders (Earth-807128) from Wolverine Vol 3 67 0001.jpg | Outros1 = Frank Castle; Frank Castle (Earth-TRN666) from Thanos Vol 2 15 001.jpg | Outros2 = Kenshiro Cochrane; Kenshiro Cochrane (Earth-928) from Marvel Legacy The 1990's Handbook Vol 1 1 0001.png | Outros3 = Knuckles O'Shaugnessy; Knuckles O' Shaugnessy (Earth-616).jpg | Outros4 = Nima; Nima (Earth-616).jpg | Outros5 = Shoba Mirza; Shoba Mirza (Earth-616).jpg | Outros6 = G-Man de Mortos-Vivos; Ghost Rider (Undead G-Man) (Earth-616).jpg | Outros7 = Betty Brant; Elizabeth Brant (Earth-65) from Spider-Gwen Vol 2 13 001.jpg | Outros8 = Bai Gu Jing; Bai Gu Jing (Earth-616) from Ghost Rider Vol 6 29 001.jpg | Outros9 = Barão Caveira-Flamejante; Baron Skullfire (Earth-616) from Ghost Rider Vol 6 31 001.jpg | Outros10 = Caleb | Outros11 = Carol Danvers; No Image Female.jpg | Outros12 = Clint Barton; No Image Male.jpg | Outros13 = Cavaleiro Fantasma Vaqueiro; Ghost Rider (Unidentified) (Earth-616).jpg | Others14 = Devil Rig | Others15 = Frontier Era Ghost Rider; Ghost Rider (Native American) (Earth-616).jpg | Others16 = Ghost Flyer | Others17 = Ghost Rider of 1,000,000 BC; Ghost Rider (1,000,000 BC) (Earth-616) from Marvel Legacy Vol 1 1 Deodato Wraparound Variant Textless.jpg | Others18 = Hell-Driver | Others19 = Jane Foster; No Image Female.jpg | Others20 = Kaine Parker; Kaine Parker (Earth-616) from Ben Reilly Scarlet Spider Vol 1 17 001.png | Others21 = Marinette Bwa Chech | Others22 = Max Parrish | Others23 = Molek | Others24 = Naomi Kale; Naomi Kale (Earth-616) from Ghost Rider Vol 3 -1 002.jpg | Others25 = Noble Kale | Others26 = Sam Wilson; No Image Male.jpg | Others27 = Stephen Strange; Doctor Strange Damnation Vol 1 3 Textless.jpg | Others28 = T'Challa; No Image Male.jpg | Others29 = Thaddeus Ross; Thaddeus Ross (Earth-616), Venom (Klyntar) (Earth-616), and Alejandra Jones (Earth-616) from Venom Vol 2 13.4 0001.jpg | Others30 = Viking Era Ghost Rider;Ghost Rider (Viking Era) (Earth-616) from Ghost Rider Vol 6 33 001.png | Others31 = WWI Soldier Ghost Rider | Others32 = Yoshio Kannabe; Yoshio Kannabe (Earth-616) from Ghost Rider Vol 6 30 0001.jpg | Others33 = Wileaydus Autolycus; Wileaydus Autolycus (Earth-691) from Guardians of the Galaxy Vol 1 13 001.jpg | Others34 = Azaziah | Others35 = Ghost Rider | Others36 = Barbara Ketch; Barbara Ketch (Earth-11993) from What If? Vol 2 45 0001.jpg | Others37 = Ghost Rider (Poison); Hive (Poisons) (Earth-17952) Members-Poison Ghost Rider from Venomverse Vol 1 3 001.png | Others38 = Ghost Rider; Ghost Rider (Earth-62412) What If Age Of Ultron Vol 1 5 001.png | Others39 = Ghost Rider; Ghost_Rider_(Earth-91240)_from_Secret_Wars_Battleworld_Vol_1_1_0001.jpg | Others40 = Alphonso "Mack" Mackenzie; Alphonso Mackenzie (Earth-199999) from Marvel's Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. Season 4 7 002.jpg | Others41 = Phil Coulson; Phillip Coulson (Earth-199999) from Marvel's Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. Season 4 22 001.jpg | Others42 = Ghost Rider; Ghost Rider (Earth-TRN584) from Dark Reign Fantastic Four Vol 1 2 001.jpg | Others43 = Ghost Rider; Ghost Rider (Earth-TRN708) from Silver Sable and the Wild Pack Vol 1 25 0001.jpg | Others44 = Jen Walters; Jennifer Walters (Earth-Unknown) from Sensational She-Hulk Vol 1 50 0008.jpg | Relacionado1 = Fantasma; Ghost (Earth-616) from Amazing Spider-Man Vol 3 16 001.jpg | Relacionado2 = Pantera Fantasma; Infinity Wars Ghost Panther Vol 1 1 Textless.jpg | Relacionado3 = Ganso Fantasma; Goose Rider (Earth-9047) from What The-- Vol 1 13.jpg | Relacionado4 = Cavaleiro Fantasma;Carter Slade (Earth-616) from Ghost Rider Vol 1 1 0001.gif | Related5 = Speed Demon; Blaze Allen (Earth-9602) from Speed Demon Vol 1 1 0001.jpg | Related6 = Spirits of Vengeance; Spirits of Vengeance (Earth-616) from Ghost Riders Heaven's on Fire Vol 1 6 001.jpg | Related7 = Vengeance; Michael Badilino (Earth-616) from Marvel Legacy The 1990s Handbook Vol 1 1 001.jpg | Related8 = Zarathos; Zarathos (Earth-616) from Marvel Zombies Handbook Vol 1 1 0001.jpg | Related9 = Iron Ghost; Iron Ghost (Earth-295) from Uncanny X-Force Vol 1 12 page 22.jpg | Related10 = Blazing Skull; New Invaders Vol 1 8 Textless.jpg | Related11 = Demon Rider; Kushala (Earth-616) from Doctor Strange and the Sorcerers Supreme Vol 1 3 002.jpg | Related12 = Ghost-Rider-Man; Ghost-Rider-Man (Earth-617) from Secret Wars Too Vol 1 1 001.png | Related13 = Ghostly Rider; Ghostly_Rider_(Earth-665)_from_Not_Brand_Echh_Vol_1_1_0001.jpg | Related14 = Ghost Writer; Ghost Writer (Earth-9047).jpg | Related15 = Toast Rider; Toast Rider (Earth-9047).jpg | Related16 = Ghost Spider; Peter Parker (Earth-11638) from Incredible Hulks Annual Vol 1 1 0002.jpg | Related17 = Ghost Dancer; Ghost Dancer (Earth-11911) from Super Hero Squad Vol 1 4.jpg | Related18 = Ghost Walker; Ghost Walker (Earth-11911) from Super Hero Squad Vol 1 4.jpg | Related19 = Ghost Swimmer; Ghost Swimmer (Earth-11911) from Super Hero Squad Vol 1 4.jpg | Related20 = Gorilla Rider; Gorilla Rider (Earth-15513) from Ghost Racers Vol 1 3 001.jpg | Related21 = Ghost Grandpa; Ghost Grandpa (Earth-82810) What If Vol 1 34.jpg | Related22 = Ghost Skater; Ghost Skater (Earth-82810) What If Vol 1 34.jpg | Related23 = Ghost Baby; Ghost Baby (Earth-82812) What If Vol 1 34.jpg | Related24 = Host Rider; Edge of Venomverse Vol 1 3 Textless.jpg }} en:Ghost Rider